Twist of Fate
by coolnamegoeshere
Summary: Believe it or not, it's based on a flash game called 'Level up.' Story's oneshot and AU. Sometime after a mysterious guy crash lands into a girl's fence, both seeming amnesiacs start to fall for each other, but what would become of this odd Twist of Fate?


It had been some time since she had found that guy who crash landed in her garden, and although he was rather annoying at first, she managed to level up her tolerance eventually. She couldn't explain why, but the more she talked with him, the more she regretted being rude to him. In fact, they even seemed to be nervous around each other as time passed. 

"So, umm... Could you get me some nails while you're out exploring?" The girl was genuinely shocked when the guy asked her that.

"N-nails? You mean you... you're actually gonna get around to fixing the fence?"

"Y-yeah... you still want me to do it, so..."

"Oh... right well, I'll see if I can find some, then." There was a particularly awkward silence after that, but the girl soon spoke up again. "Umm... can I give you something first?"

"Is it more gems?" He asked plainly, though she couldn't help but smile at his shy appearance.

"Actually no..." There was a brief pause, but then she smiled wider. "It's something more valuable than that."

"Erm... whaddya mean?"

"Here, let me show ya." She was a little nervous at first, but she did walk up to him and gave him a hug. Surprisingly, The guy actually hugged her back; no awkward moments, no embarrassment, just a simple and down-to-earth response. "Oh, so you like me too, huh?"

"Hey, you're the one who gave me gems... and you didn't beat me senseless when I broke your fence."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that... but I would make you fix it all by yourself, though I can't help but think about the big computer room I saw earlier."

"Maybe we should go over to that computer room first... just in case our memories might be life-changing."

"Hmmm... You think you're confident enough to walk over there?"

"Yeah... I think so..." The girl extended her hand out to him and smiled.

"Then c'mon, cutie, we're walkin' over to it." He hesitated for a moment, but he soon took her hand and held it firmly as they walked most of the way to the computer room. (The girl had to help him jump up to otherwise inaccessible areas along the way) "Ah, so you do know how to walk!"

"Well, I do now. I kinda learned it from watching you and tried to practice when you were out doing things." At this point, he thought she was going to get after him for not telling her this earlier...  
>But she didn't.<p>

"Not perfect, but keep practicing and you'll be walking like you never went to level zero."

"Wow... gee, um, thanks..." He started to blush, which drew the girl closer to him, and she eventually took his hands.

"Look, we both know we like each other, so why don't we stop messin' around and get right to it?"

"Yeah... we should." They stood facing each other for a moment, then they brought themselves closer and kissed. The guy might not have been exactly a great kisser, but she didn't care; she loved him for who he was. However, something started to make him worry. "Umm... what if our memories... they make us turn on each other? I don't want any memories that would make us hurt each other, or worse!"

"I... I don't either... but we need to know who we really are. I don't want us getting in trouble for something we have no clue on, ok?"

"I... alright, but... I'll do whatever I can to make sure I don't attack you, but can I trust you to do the same?"

"I'll do my best, but..." She hesitated, which started to concern him.

"But what?"

"I... if you get overwhelmed by your memories, then try to think of my promise when I don't attack you at all."

"Wh...what are you saying? You're not even going to defend yourself?"The girl now looked very sad and hoped it wouldn't have to go that far.

"If it helps you realize that I'm keeping my promise, dear, then I have no choice. I need you to know how much you mean to me."

"Then I don't want to remember my past, if it makes me turn against you. I want to be with you and help you make your life better, not stab your back at a moment's notice!" He quickly held her very close to him and started sobbing, then she started to hold him as well.

"I... I don't either... I just want to be with you, and for you to be with me, now." They kissed again, this time with heavy sadness and worry, fearing they would betray each other after they recover their memories. "Come on, let's just go back to my house so you can fix my fence." They made no hesitation to leave the large room with the large computer and returned back to the girl's house. Even though they're still haunted by the nightmares of different figures chasing after them maliciously, they still enjoyed each other's company and lived quite happily together, even setting themselves up for a date sometime in the future. Nothing could truly separate these two budding lovers from living their lives together, no matter what was thrown at them...

Even the fact that the girl wanted the ultimate power to destroy the deity once and for all. She had abandoned that maliciously selfish desire... forever.


End file.
